I Won't Hand You Over
by Takei Hisa
Summary: If you were Kiyoshi Teppei's partner, you can bet your cash that he will never, ever hand you over to anyone. Not to him, him, or him. He too, has human feelings after all. When you get too close to Sensei in this One-Shot, it definitely seems like he's not happy. Kiyoshi Teppeix Reader.


A/N: Have fun reading this! I spent some time considering the plot and rewriting it. OAO  
-Takei Hisa

* * *

"Is the solution sodium iodide?"  
"...No."  
Cue the smug, toothy grin from Sensei.

You gritted you teeth and swallowed your pride.  
So you had been wrong. Again.

You shoved the hurdle of an extra-curricular assignment back into your haversack as you strode towards the classroom, spurting out signals of irritation. To sum your frustrations up, you had been challenged by your Sensei to solve...a problem.

This problem had you viciously ripping tufts of hair out from your head. This had been going on for three months, and you were more than determined to wipe the smug expression off Sensei's face. There was no way you would concede to his 'Take-your-time-to-guess-and-have-fun!' expression whenever you gave a wrong answer to the advanced Science question he had set single-handedly. Oh, how it irked you straight into the core.

A decent lunch could wait. You bit into the biscuits you kept in your bag as a quick refuel, not paying any mind to texture, taste or smell. You were far too focused on what sat before the HD screen on the laptop. Your fingers swiftly scoped the keyboard while you were surfing the internet, counting on its reliability to jerk you out of this sinkhole of a question. You were not going to give Sensei the satisfaction of seeing you throw in the towel on this question. Surely you could handle something like that! No way. There's no way I can't handle this. It echoed in your mind as you scanned the webpage. Your eyes widened with a minute spark. No way. No. Freaking. Way. You swiped your laptop and stumbled over wires, sprinting to the staff office as quick as your legs would carry you.

"Is it Starch solution?" You questioned, with eager, hopeful orbs.  
"...Yes. Congratulations. You only have Liquid X left." He stated, uncrossing his arms, an amused expression evident on his once-pallid face.  
"Yes!" You shrieked, rejoicing for the moon, leaping up and down. You did it! That was the fourth variable down! One left to go!  
Lunch could be eaten in peace now. You slurped up your piping hot noodles bought from the canteen, enjoying the distinct, sweet warmth it provided you with on such a rainy day. You had never felt more accomplished. Now...

"Oh my, mind that you don't choke."  
You glanced up.  
"Ack-Agh-!" You spluttered, feeling your windpipe clog up with partially-digested noodles. Gross.

You glared at the towering male before you.  
"Teppei. What the hell do you want?" You snapped, masking your flabbergast very well. Or so you thought.  
"Just wanted to spend time with my favourite gi-" A hand instinctively slapped over his mouth, preventing him from continuing.  
Despite his straightforwardness, you still could not get used to his blush-inducing advancements. It had been three months.  
A lopsided grin enveloped his features. How entertaining.

"So what has my favourite girl been doing?"  
You balled your fist in your skirt. Screw Teppei and his definition of intimacy.  
The figment of the Science experiment resurfaced in your mind. You gently smiled, setting your chopsticks beside your bowl.  
"Science." You murmured, a demure, soft expression gracing your natural beauty.

"Science?"  
"You know, Sensei's experiment. The one he challenged the class to solve."  
"...You're still working on it?" He was hesitant. A painstakingly, perfectly raised eyebrow was shot your way suspiciously. Or was it just you?  
"I want to carry out that experiment myself." You sighed, contented.

Familiar footsteps ring behind you, taking each step with careful precision. You spun around and met the pale orbs of Sensei.  
"Have you figured out the last liquid, Y/N-chan?"  
"Is it Hydrogen Peroxide?" Wild guess, but it was worth a try.  
"Nope. Wrong again." He stated, smirking and stalking off.

You swore you were going to wipe off that expression of his once and for all when you figured it out.  
You started to ramble on to Kiyoshi about all the crazy things you would experiment with when you unriddled Sensei's challenge.  
Kiyoshi was only half-listening. His eyes were trained on you, observing and taking in your every animated movement. How cute. The way your eyes lit up when talking about Chemistry, and Sensei, and how you were so driven in figuring it out. If only your eyes sparked in the same way when he was talking to you. It stung for him, because he was possessive, and he had no qualms with regards to getting green-eyed over you. Especially since Sensei was a male.

"Y/N?"He asked.  
"Hm?" You barely reciprocated his call as you continued with heartily polishing off the bowl of noodles.  
"You like me, right?" Unsteady, shaky, unsettled.  
You halted all mastication. You awkwardly chewed your last bite of food.  
"Do you, Y/N?" He stared into your orbs, piercing directly through you.

You felt the heat rise to your face.

"I'm-I'm going to go wash my hands." You stuttered, hastily making an escape from the tense atmosphere.

You flung water droplets into the sink, feeling embarrassed at Kiyoshi's outburst. What the hell was that all about?! As you exited the washroom, you bumped into the broad, well-attired chest of Sensei in the hallway.  
"Nn-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" You quickly apologized, bowing at the precise 90 degree angle. You mentally cursed yourself for being a clumsy idiot.  
"It was my fault for not noticing you. Where's Teppei?" He peeked around, scouring the area for any slight indicators of the ever-relaxed student.

"He's in the canteen. Were you looking for him, Sensei?" You asked, puzzled.  
"Ahh-No. He looked perturbed earlier on. I never knew the both of you got together. I guess he really does like you a lot Y/N-chan." He muttered, with a distant, faraway gaze.  
"Be sure to treasure him. He really cares for you." He claimed, scratching his neck.  
"Well, that is..." You trailed off.

"Of course I do." A serious tone to the recognizable voice was audible. A lazy arm swung round your shoulder, and the owner once again used that personal-space-murdering stare.  
Sensei let out a deep chuckle before raising both hands up.  
"I surrender. I'm just going to leave the both of you in your déjà vu. Have fun with the Science question while you're at it!" He chortled, stuffing his hands into his pockets before skulking away. You were left to wonder what he meant by everything He had just announced.

"Sensei sure is complicated." You thought. You then took notice of the overshadowing figure behind you. Crap.  
You were suddenly enlightened on that fact that your face was burning, and that you looked absolutely un-glam. So he had been...sour over Sensei?

"K-Kiyoshi!" You yelled, refusing to take his gaze head-on.  
"Yes, Y/N-chan~?" Screw him. He had seen this coming.  
"I do-Like you. Kind of." The last few words were an inaudible whisper, but he could definitely make out exactly what you meant. How bruising it was to your ego...  
"I know." He mumbled, grazing your ear, before pulling you up for a kiss to your forehead.

Ah, Screw Smug people.


End file.
